Yoko Ono
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: Sommer. Lily fühlt sich umzingelt von hellblau gestrichenen Kinderzimmern, quietschgelben Gummienten und Einweckgläsern mit Bügelverschluss und sie würde sterben für eine Zigarette, nur eigentlich nicht wirklich. Give peace a chance.


_Disclaimer:_ Gehört alles JK Rowling.  
  
Kein Plan, wer als erstes auf die Yoko/Lily-Parallele gekommen ist, ich war's nicht.  
  
_A/N_: Die Idee kam beim Badputzen, irgendwo zwischen Chlor- und Zitrusduft. Yay. Entstehen also doch bleibende - hust - Werte beim Saubermachen. Und mit dem gleichnamigen Lied hat's nichts zu tun, sorry.  
  
Desweiteren ist das hier Naru gewidmet, zum Geburtstag, weil ich ihr eigentlich ein Schachmatt-Kapitel versprochen hatte und das dummerweise derzeit sowieso nichts wird. Also :)  
  
...  
  
**Yoko Ono**  
  
Wenn man die Augen zumacht, ist Kochen fast wie Zaubertränke, denkt Lily. Nur sollte sie die Augen nicht zumachen, wenn sie mit einem scharfen Messer hantiert, etc. - Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, Lily kann sie auswendig. Außer ehemaligen Vertrauensschülern kann das sonst niemand.  
  
(12.a) Die Messer sind nur auf Anweisung des Lehrers zu benutzen.  
  
12.b) Die Messer sind ausschließlich in den unter 12.b) I. bis 12.b) III. genannten Anwendungsgebieten zu benutzen.  
  
12.b) I. Grobes Zerkleinern pflanzlicher Ingredienzen, die für den Gebrauch bei der Zaubertrankherstellung vorgesehen sind.  
  
12.b) II. Zerteilen der im Punkt 12.b) I. genannten Ingredienzen in Einzelmengen.  
  
12.b) III. Feines Zerkleinern / Hacken der im Punkt 12.b) I. genannten Ingredienzen.  
  
12.b) IV. Tätliche Angriffe auf Snivellus, siehe Abb. 8.)  
  
Punkt 12.b) IV. stammte von Sirius, den man nie in das Vorbereitungszimmer der Vertrauensschüler hätte hineinlassen dürfen, niemals, und Lily wendet sich wieder ihrem Knoblauch zu.  
  
Der Geruch überwältigt sie. Lily hasst das. Sie ist zwanzig und sie liebt Knoblauch und auf einmal stinkt er und sie hasst das. Vielleicht ist es die Hitze. Die Küche ist nicht groß, sie riecht nach Knoblauch, und Lily braucht frische Luft, und zwar jetzt, sofort und auf der Stelle. Und kein Ehemann da zum Kommandieren, da muss sie wohl selber los zum Fenster.  
  
Geschafft. Sie ist viel zu schwanger für sowas, findet sie, aber andererseits ist sie schwanger, nicht krank, sowas sollte doch kein Problem darstellen.  
  
Na also. Positives Denken ist alles.  
  
Lily merkt gerade, das das, womit sie sich gerade Luft zufächelt, James' Tabakbeutel ist, den er auf dem Fensterbrett vergessen hat, vor zwei Tagen (Vor zwei Tagen! Vor zwei verdammten Tagen. James Potter, ich bringe dich um.) Sie dreht sich eine Zigarette, zündet sie an, steckt sie in den Mund, zögert, wirft sie aus dem Fenster. Zweieinhalb Wochen noch, dann wird sie wieder qualmen wie der gottverdammte Hogwarts-Express.  
  
Aber nicht in der Nähe des Kindes, sagt der Onkel Doktor.  
  
Nicht in der Nähe des Kindes, wiederholt Lily brav.  
  
So wie Lily sich kennt, will sie dann gar nicht mehr rauchen. Außerdem drängt sich ihr gerade ein inneres Bild von sich selbst auf, dick und rund und rotlackiert und fröhlich Rauchwolken ausstoßend und Gleise entlangfahrend und Kinder ein- und ausladend, und dieses innere Bild hat sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebraucht.  
  
Gibt es in diesem Haushalt denn keine Schokolade?  
  
Es gibt keine, und Lily hängt missmutig Gedanken darüber nach, was für eine stereotype Schwangere sie doch Ist. Schokolade. Eingelegte Gurken. Die Beule an James Kopf, wo sie ihn mit einem schlecht gezielten gläsernen Aschenbecher - Hochzeitsgeschenk - getroffen hatte und die noch eine Woche lang zu sehen war. (Und sie hatte ihn wirklich nicht treffen wollen, immerhin findet sie ihn ja, trotz Quidditch-Besessenheit und ständiger Abwesenheit und kindischer Begeisterunng für alles, was ungesund und / oder potentiell gefährlich ist, irgendwie schon ganz nett). Stimmungsschwankungen. Und die Tatsache, dass sie mal muss.  
  
Im Bad ist es viel kühler als in der Küche, und der vage Zitronengeruch - aus lauter Langeweile das Bad wischen, bisher hat Lily nicht geglaubt, dass ihr sowas mal passieren würde - ist merkwürdig beruhigend. Wenn Lily sich jetzt auf die Fliesen legt, könnte es passieren, dass sie einschläft, und dann brennt die Suppe an. Was nicht schlimm wäre, denn sie kann gar nicht kochen, aber irgendwas muss man ja essen.  
  
In der Wohnung unter ihr haust eine Hippie-WG, und bis vor ein paar Wochen hat Lily immer Gespräche und Liedfetzen gehört. Vornehmlich Beatles. Was gut gewesen ist, denn Lily mag die Beatles, und ihr kleiner Junge wird mit "Give Peace A Chance", dem aller-aller-plakativsten Lied der Musikgeschichte, aufwachsen, ob er nun will oder nicht, ob James nun will oder nicht. Sie hat eine entsprechende Spieluhr gekauft und hört sie immer nur selber an. Noch zweieinhalb Wochen.  
  
Inzwischen hört Lily keine Liedfetzen mehr, weil ein Dämmzauber auf ihrer Wohnung liegt. Kein Ton kommt rein, kein Ton kommt raus, das soll die ganze Sache sicherer machen. Nur würde Lily ganz gerne mal wieder die Vögel zwitschern hören. Oder den Verkehr vorbeifahren, oder den Wind in den Blättern rauschen. Aber sie kommt ja selten raus, zu gefährlich.  
  
Vor zwei Monaten hat sie das letzte Mal ihre Mutter besucht, und sie ist mit Schokoladenkeksen und sauren Gurken gefüttert worden und hat sich in drei Themenbereichen belehren lassen - a) Schwangerschaftsgymnastik, b) Marmeladeeinkochen (Lily hofft doch stark, dass sie noch ein paar Jahrzehnte entfernt ist von gestärkten Schürzen und Einweckgläsern mit Bügelverschlüssen, andererseits hat sie bis eben in der Küche beim Essenmachen gesessen, also sollte sie sowas wohl nicht zu laut denken), und c) Hättest du nicht bis zum Ende deiner Ausbildung warten können, und was wolltest du nochmal genau werden? Woraufhin Lily hat erklären müssen, was man als Auror so macht, und zwar, ohne dabei zu erwähnen, dass rein zufällig ein spinnerter, reaktionärer Massenmörder auf einem Feldzug gegen Muggel und Muggelgeborene unterwegs, weil, besorgte Muttis können ganz fürchterlich sein. Obwohl besorgte Muttis natürlich eigentlich was Tolles sind, wenn man grade mal wieder Kind sein muss, aber sie hat es trotzdem nicht riskiert.  
  
Das war vor der Prophezeiung. Inzwischen ist nix mehr mit Besuchen. Zu Gefährlich, mit großem 'g'.  
  
Da hört Lily, wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnet, und zwar auf eine Weise, die verrät, dass sich der Öffnende größte Mühe gibt, dabei nicht so zu klingen wie jemand, der versucht, unauffällig eine Tür zu öffnen. Also James. Sie lächelt erfreut und sucht dabei nach etwas, dass sie ihm an den Kopf werfen könnte.  
  
(Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zwei Tage allein zu lassen? Sieh her, ich bewerfe dich mit einer quietschgelben Gummiente und hoffe, dass du blutest!)  
  
Und trotzdem hat sie bereits die Badezimmertür von innen verschlossen und den Zauberstab im Anschlag, denn immerhin könnte es sich ja um jemanden handeln, der nur versucht, wie jemand zu klingen, der offenbar nicht versucht, so zu klingen, als würde er versuchen, unauffällig eine Wohnungstür zu öffnen. Und nein, Verfolgtwerden macht nicht paranoid, und ja, Elvis war ihr Vater.  
  
"Yoko?"  
  
Die erste menschliche Stimme seit zwei Tagen, und es ist nicht James, und allein dafür hätte Sirius eine Gummientenattacke verdient. Sie öffnet die Tür, und er sieht wirklich nicht so aus, als würde er so etwas zu schätzen wissen, und trotzdem grinst er, als er sie sieht.  
  
Das erste und letzte Mal, dass er sie Yoko Ono genannt hatte, war in der siebten Klasse, und James, dessen eigene Teenagerrebellion nicht ganz so sehr auf Muggel und Muggelkultur fixiert gewesen war, hatte einfach nicht verstanden, warum Lily Sirius dafür in den See geworfen hatte. Bzw. es versucht hatte, aber das waren Details.  
  
"Finite Incantatem", murmelt sie, und gnädigerweise bleibt Sirius, wer er ist, also hat offenbar kein Death Eater mit Polyjuice herumgespielt. Wie aufmunternd. Erst dann umarmt sie ihn und bricht fast in Tränen aus, und trotz der Tatsache, das sie ja schwanger ist (schwangerschwangerschwanger, rufen die Hormone), und darum emotional sein darf, hält sie sich zurück, denn Sirius ist der überzeugteste Junggeselle, den sie kennt, und sie möchte ihn nicht noch weiter verängstigen.  
  
"Was ist mit James?" fragt sie.  
  
Sirius lächelt. "Mission beendet, er lebt noch, und er hat sogar eine neue Wohnung gefunden. Ich soll dich hinbringen."  
  
Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie sehr Sirius' Lächeln dem von James gleicht. Die beiden haben in den zehn Jahren, die sie sich kennen, zuviel Zeit miteinander verbracht, und vielleicht hat sie nur deshalb ausgerechnet James geheiratet, weil sein Gesicht einfacher zu lesen war, weil er keine - oder wenigstens weniger - Leichen im Keller hatte.  
  
Letzten Monat haben sie Regulus Black ermordet, und obwohl Sirius behauptet, ihn genauso gehasst zu haben wie den ganzen verdammten Rest, hat sein Lächeln jetzt einen Sprung.  
  
Lily verzieht das Gesicht. "Nicht schon wieder umziehen. Bitte nicht schon wieder umziehen."  
  
"Sorry", murmelt Sirius, und vielleicht tut es ihm ja wirklich Leid. Auf alle Fälle hat sie die Gummiente.  
  
Vermutlich ist der Spion mal wieder mit Gerüchten nach Hause gekommen, dass man sie ausfindig gemacht hat, sie und ihren Jungen, der ja nicht ein normaler Junge hätte sein können, warum denn auch, und es tröstet sie nicht einmal, dass Alice und Frank irgendwo in Großbritannien ein ähnliches Versteckspiel betreiben.  
  
Lily geht in die Küche, um den Herd auszumachen und ihre Schuhe zu suchen, aber das ist nur ein Vorwand, denn eigentlich will sie nur die Spieluhr mitnehmen.  
  



End file.
